PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): Core C (Biostatistics & Data Management) provides expert guidance and collaboration in the biostatistical aCore C (Biostatistics & Data Management) provides expert guidance and collaboration in the biostatistical and data management aspects of the design, conduct and analysis of translational research projects generated by the POI. Prior to the initiation of studies. Core staff members consult with POI investigators to help select designs that are efficient and adequately powered. As studies proceed, staff members review data periodically to evaluate adherence to study procedures, data quality, and adequacy of underlying statistical assumptions. When studies are finished, staff members review the data again, produce informative summary tables and graphical displays, conduct correct and efficient statistical analyses, and consult on the design of subsequent studies. Core C data management staff assist Project 1 investigators with the implementation of clinical trials by designing data collection forms, establishing data management systems, managing data, executing data quality control activities, preparing analysis files, producing interim data completeness reports, and archiving data from completed studies. The work of Core C involves close integration with the efforts of all the research projects. Core C staff members have extensive experience supporting cancer research, with strong backgrounds in basic science, translational research, clinical trials, research computing, and data management. With their many years of experience in biomedical research, they stand ready to identify and apply ideal methods for the statistical design and analysis and data management of POI research studies. Core C offers its sen/ices to all P01 projects and cores.